Summer at the Burrow
by Merlin4
Summary: All Harry Potter Names AREN'T owned by me But by J.K Rowlings Company
1. The Burrow

SUMMER AT THE BURROW  
  
After Harry's 6th and Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts Ron invited Harry over for the summer holidays as usual.  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow after they got home from the train station, Ron and Harry  
hurried up to the top floor which was ron's bedroom to go to bed since they got none on the  
train.  
  
The next mourning they were rudly awaken by Mrs. Weasley's yelling at the twins. Harry and   
Ron head downstairs for breakfast and were surprised when they saw Hermione sitting at the   
table.  
"When'd you get here" Ron asked Hermione  
"Just this morning" Hermione answered  
"Oh, well we weren't expecting to see you here til next week" Ron replied  
"Morning" said a voice from behind them. They all turn to see Ginny standing in the stairway  
  
After breakfast Ron and Harry headed up to Ron's room to start working on the homework they  
were given by Professor Snape and Prof. Mcgonagall had given them.  
"Ron"Harry said "would u mind if i asked out your sister?"  
"GINNY"Ron Shouted."Why would i care?"  
"Because she is your sister" Harry Replied  
"No no i don't care"Ron said."As long as you don't kiss her"  
"See u do care"Harry prodded  
"Oh ok i guess i do a little" Ron Admitted "But it's not me u gotta worry about it's Fred,  
George,Charlie,Bill,Mom and Dad that u gotta worry about"  
Just then they heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Ron said  
"What did you want me for Ron" Ginny asked  
"Huh.....What????"Ron said puzzled  
"You just yelled my name" Ginny said  
"Oh that it it was nothing" Ron lied  
"Oh I see"Ginny said"Can i come in and get something?"  
"Sure just make it quick"Ron snapped.  
"Where is it"Ginny mumbled"your room is such a mess i can't see how you can find a thing"  
"What do you need Ginny?"Ron asked  
"I need some ink and a quill"Ginny responded"do you have any extras?"  
"Nope sorry Gin"Ron responded  
"I do Ginny "Harry said"there in my trunk....Where is my trunk?"  
"I dunno"Ron said  
Then there was yet another knock at the door  
"Come in"Ron yelled  
"We forgot to bring ur trunk up Harry"Fred and George huffed  
"Oh thanks guys"Harry said"just in time i need in my trunk"  
Harry walked ovr opened the trunk and took out a new ink bottle and quill  
"There ya go Ginny"Harry said passing her the things she needed  
Ginny and the twins left and went back to their rooms. 


	2. The Question

The Question  
  
The next day was a full day of work. Frist they de-gnomed the yard.Then they weeded the garden,  
mowed the lawn and washed the car.They ate lunch then they practise their Quidditch skills.  
"Hey Harry LOOK OUT" Fred shouted as a blundger flew towards Harry  
"whew that was close"Harry said waving to fred to signify that he was ok.  
  
Then Harry saw Ginny down on the ground by her self so he dove down and jumped to the ground when  
he was a foot from the ground.  
"Ginny can i talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked  
"Sure what is it about" Ginny inquired  
"Umm well...well... will you go out with me?" Harry asked  
Ginny turned beet red and said "of course."  
  
Just then Fred and George saw Harry talking to Ginny.  
"Come on up Harry and u as well Ginny" Fred yelled  
"Ok i just gotta get my broom then i'll be up"Ginny said  
They returned the balls to the box to wait.  
  
Ginny returns with her old Cleansweep 7 and they all flew straight up into the sky execept for Ron   
because he had to release the balls that Fred and George had conned Madame Hooch into letting them  
borrow for the summer.  
  
Harry couldn't quite concentrate becase his girlfriend kept tossing the quaffle at him to try and   
throw him of his game.  
"Ginny please stop i really need this practise"Harry shouted annoyed  
"Ok Harry"Ginny responed  
"Ginny come here for a second" Fred said  
"Ok Fred"Ginny answered  
Ginny and Fred go and land.  
"What is up with you today Ginny trying to annoy Harry in a quidditich practise?"Fred inquired  
"Well what do you expect his girlfriend to act like?"Ginny questioned back  
"Well first off she would know better than to......WHAT since when are you his girlfriend?"Fred sounded surprised  
and of course George being george had to know what they were talking about so he swooped down shortly after they   
had been down on the ground and heard every word of it  
"Yeah since when?"George mimiced from behind  
"Since he asked me out"Ginny answered them both  
"Well i'll be right back"George said as he flew up to collect the balls and return them to the box.  
"What's up with that" asked Harry and Ron when they landed  
"Well it seems Harry here has something to tell us all"Fred said"although me and George already know"  
"What about him and Ginny" Ron asked  
"Exactly"said fred"How'd you know?"  
"Harry asked me if it was ok with me that him and Ginny were to go out"Ron explained"And i told him to ask you  
guys before he did anything but i guess he didn't listen"  
"So you knew this was to happen and you didn't even tell the brothers that love you so very very much"George   
joked"Why didn't YOU tell us then?"  
"because I thought Harry would consult you first"Ron said  
"Well he didn't"George continued  
"Sorry about that Fred George but i couldn't help it I love Ginny and i couldn't wait any longer to ask her to go  
out with me"Harry interrupted   
"That's ok Harry we are actually happy it is you and NOT someone like Draco Malfoy that is dating our sister"  
Fred said  
"Oh thank you Fred George and Ron i love you to Harry"Ginny added embarresed  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley ran out to get Harry  
"Come with me Harry" Mr. Weasley said  
"Why what's going on?"Harry asked  
"I'll tell you when we get back home"Mr. Weasley answered 


	3. The Return of Sirius and the

The Return of Sirius and the "Gang"  
  
"What is it you want to tell me Mr Weasley" Harry asked again  
"Well you see it's about ur godfather,Sirius"Mr Weasley said "he's been cleared  
of all misdoings"  
"WHAT!!!!does that means i don't have to live with the Dursley's any more"Harry  
asked  
"Only if Sirius will allow you to live with him" Mr. Weasley answered  
"This...this is great he said he wished i could live with him instead of the Dursley's  
in my 3rd year at Hogwarts"Hary yelled happily."Ummm Mr Weasley i have a Question to ask  
you."  
"What is it Harry?"Mr. Weasley asked  
"Well me and Ginny are in love and i was wondering if that was ok with you sir"Harry said  
"Of course it is Harry"Mr. Weasley responded"and I'm sure that Sirius will be over joyed  
to see you when we get to the Burrow"  
"You mean he is here"Harry surprised"I can't wait to see him"  
"Well you don't have to wait any longer"Sirius responded "I'm right here"  
"Well Hello Mr.Black"Mr Weasley said"how are you long time no see"  
"You too there Weasley old boy"Sirius Replied"You should all know this man"  
"Hello again Harry" said Lupin"how are your studoes comeing along?"  
"Great great i've been nominated for one of Gryffindor's House Perfect's"Harry answered  
"Well wouldn't it be great if you AND Ginny got House Perfect"Mr.Weasley said  
"Yes yes that would"Harry responded."have any of you been talking to Moody?"Harry asked  
"Well not til now"said a familiar voice.  
Harry turned around to see Alastor Moody standing right behind him.  
"Well how are you today Moody?"Harry asked  
"Good and yourself?"Moody answered  
"Great I even have a girlfriend now"Harry responded."Ummm Sirius since your off the hook  
could i come and live with you?"  
"Sure come on over next door i just bought that house"Sirius responded. 


	4. Ginny's Letter

Ginny's Letter  
  
A week later when harry woke up in the morning and there was a letter on his pillow he   
opens it up and finds out it is from Ginny. The letter reads  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Harry   
  
I wrote this poem just for you and i hope that you'll enjoy it. It took me 3 days  
  
I love you with all my heart,  
I can't bear to be apart,  
Without you mt life would be through,  
You fill my heart with love so true,  
Everyday and every way I'm missing you,  
For you my love it is true,  
I will love you for ever more,  
I'll be there and give you a VIP tour,of my heart,  
Do you love me,  
Likes to roam around my head as free as can be,  
At times when you are sad,  
I'll help you like i always had,  
For we are best of friends,  
And i hope we will be til my life ends,   
Harry, it's fun to be with you,  
I hope that we are never through,  
My heart will be broken,  
Until at least we have spoken,  
I don't want to be alone,  
And have you never phone,  
The relationship's a haze,  
I hope it's only a phaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Harry what's that?"Ron asked  
"Oh nothing"Harry responded hiding the letter  
"Oh come on you think i'd believe that Harry"Ron Proded  
"It's nothing Ron now leave me alone"Harry said"Now if you don't mind i'm going to eat breakfast"  
"Oh ok"Ron caved"Just tell me is it from Ginny?"  
"Yes and it's none of your buisness"Harry said defending himself  
"Oh ok fine"Ron said when he went to leave. 


	5. Ron's Secret

Ron's Secret  
  
"Ok fine ron do you want to see it"Harry finally said  
  
"Well duh it is my sister we're talking about"Ron said"of course I want to read it"  
  
Ron dove at the letter but Harry lifted it just in time. Ron hit a pile of pillows hard.  
  
"You have got to promise"Harry started"not to tell any one about this if you do I won't tell Andy about your talents on the quidditch field"Harry said  
  
"Why do i care if you tell him it's not like he has any say in the team's players" Ron said  
  
"That's where your wrong Ron" Harry replied "He is the new captain of Gryffindor's team"  
  
"That little twit how'd he beat you to captain?"Ron inquired  
  
"Ever since Prof. Mcgonagall has been sent on duty" Harry answered "Dumbledore has been the HoH of Gryffindor and he appointed Andy to Captain figuring i'd let u on since u r my friend"  
  
"So i wouldn't be able to get on the team"Ron said "there are no open positions"  
  
"That is wrong we need two chasers and a keeper so you could get on the team"Harry responded "but if you don't want to I can get Ginny"  
  
"no not that please I want to be on the team and ginny can get on through sheer skill"  
  
"Yes but a good word to the captain from his assistant Captain" Harry said "and she is on no problem"  
  
"Ok fine I promise" Ron caved "but can I at least tell Hermione?"  
  
"Well I was gonna tell her but why not go ahead" Harry said  
  
"Good at least i have something else to tell her"Ron said  
  
"What else are you gonna tell her" Harry inquired "I want to know I am like one of your best friends"  
  
"Well"Ron said "I'm thinking about asking her out"  
  
"Go on. I can tell she likes one of us and if she says no to you then i know who it is" 


End file.
